


Размышляющий (Знающий)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Issues, Post-Iron Man 1, Tony is not happy, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони Старк стал Железным Человеком и только что рассказал об это миру. Визит Солдата и то, что он казался куда сознательнее, чем раньше, только подбавили беспорядка.





	Размышляющий (Знающий)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinking (Aware)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824365) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Тони чувствовал себя выжатым. Он знал, что произвел хорошее впечатление на пресс-конференции и что никто не догадался, какую боль причиняет ему каждый шаг. Но теперь, в особняке, больше не было нужды скрываться, и он мог двигаться так осторожно, как хотел.

Он не собирался раскрывать свою личность. Коулсон неплохо разъяснил некоторые моменты, касающиеся не только его безопасности, но и Пеппер, Хэппи и Роуди, но эта чёртова женщина так его доставала, что он сорвался. Тони даже не мог заставить себя пожалеть об этом. Люди должны знать, что он сделал.

Пеппер была недовольна им, как и Роуди, а Коулсон позвонил ещё до того, как Тони успел подумать, что стоит извиниться. Поэтому он догадался, что ситуация решается.

После громкого обнародования Роуди вывел его со сцены, запретив прессе задавать ещё вопросы и отчаянно пытаясь оградить от неё Тони, а Пеппер уже прислала за ним Хэппи. Тони было слишком больно, чтобы воспротивиться и вести самому, но он всё же отказался забраться на заднее сидение, и потому занял место рядом с Хэппи.

Хэппи не разговаривал с ним, и Тони знал, что только что практически обесценил его работу, объявив, что стал своего рода супергероем. Однако в данный момент Тони не мог об этом беспокоиться. Все, что он хотел сделать — это пойти в постель или в свою мастерскую: туда, куда принесут ноги. 

Удивительно, но сначала они привели его к дивану, где на него напал Обадайя. Он не мог смотреть на него, не вспоминая об этом, об ужасном шуме, который привел его в состояние полной беспомощности. Тони знал, что ему придётся заменить его. Он не мог вынести этого в своем доме.

Он смотрел на диван, погрузившись в воспоминания, а потом заметив на спинке следы крови, снова почувствовал себя парализованным. Тони пришлось настойчиво напомнить себе, что всё закончилось, что ни у кого больше нет такой технологии, но ему нужно было убедиться.

— Джарвис, запиши. Нам нужно найти все парализаторы. Я не хочу, чтобы хоть один был в свободном доступе. — В голову пришла идея, что это, вероятно, было бы хорошим дополнением к костюму, но он оттолкнул эту мысль. Он не будет это использовать, и неважно, насколько это было бы удобно.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я нашёл способ локализовать их, сэр?

— Да. Планы всё ещё должны быть на сервере Старк Индастриз. Используй их.— Тони сомневался, что Обадайя продал их, и надеялся, что существовал только этот прототип, но он не будет рисковать.

— Начну немедленно.

Тони отвернулся от дивана, чтобы что-нибудь выпить, и влил в себя стакан в один глоток. Алкоголь приятно обжёг горло, и Тони сразу почувствовал себя более расслабленным. Он знал, что это, скорее всего, только его воображение, но не важно. Он наполнил второй стакан и отвернулся. На данный момент сон не был на повестке дня. Тони был слишком взвинчен, и поэтому направился в мастерскую.

Дубина ждал на лестнице, Эй Ты сразу за ним, и Тони потрепал их по манипуляторам. Роботы затрещали. 

— Дубина, я должен поблагодарить тебя. Ты спас мне жизнь. — Дубина издал короткий щёлкающий звук, и Тони улыбнулся. — Что напомнило мне об одной вещи. Джарвис, что он с тобой сделал?

— Он отключил меня, сэр. Я полностью проанализировал инцидент и приготовил для вас отчет.

— Хорошо. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы это повторилось.

— Нет, сэр, конечно, нет, — ответил Джарвис, и в первый раз Тони подумал, что для Джарвиса было не так уж и весело быть отключенным, потеряв большую часть дня. Тони должен был убедиться, что этого больше не повторится.

Он пошел к своему столу, собираясь немедленно приступить к чтению отчёта, но стоило ему сесть, как тело прострельнула боль, напоминая, что работа сейчас — вероятно, не лучшее времяпрепровождение. Но вместо того, чтобы лечь спать, он опустошил второй стакан и только потом вспомнил, что не держал в мастерской алкоголя — с ним уже случались неприятные истории. И если бы он захотел выпить ещё, то пришлось бы встать и снова подняться по лестнице. Мысль не вдохновляла. Так что он со вздохом отставил стакан в сторону и поднял схему костюма Железного Человека.

Борьба с Обадайей выявила пару слабых мест, и у него было несколько идей о том, как их исправить. И не было лучшего времени, чем сейчас, поэтому он сразу же начал делать заметки, рисовать необходимые части и позволять Джарвису выполнять некоторые вычисления.

Идей оказалось больше, чем он думал. Почти полностью переделав некоторые детали брони, он посмотрел на часы и понял, что не спал всю ночь.

— Джарвис, сохрани всё это, — сказал Тони и протянул руку. Может быть, теперь он мог бы поспать. Конечно, он достаточно устал. Тони медленно встал, и теперь все болезненные точки на его теле, онемев от долгого пребывания в одной позиции, дали знать о себе ещё ярче. Он уже поднимался по лестнице, когда Джарвис сказал: 

— Сэр, возле дома Солдат.

Тони остановился посреди лестницы. Это был первый раз, когда Солдат пришел в его дом в Малибу. Конечно, за долгие годы они не раз встречались, но это всегда происходило в парке или переулке. Тони взял за правило бродить по парку столько же, сколько и раньше, пусть ему и приходилось проделывать долгий путь от дома, чтобы найти уединённое место. У него были свои преимущества, но путь до парка был существенным недостатком.

Но Солдат никогда не подходил к его дому. Этот раз был первым, и Тони обнаружил, что сильно нервничал. Для такого случая он установил специальный протокол, который позволил бы Солдату без каких-либо проблем войти в дом, не запуская защитный механизм Джарвиса.

Пока Тони продолжал подниматься по лестнице, Джарвис показал ему Солдата. Тот осторожно рыскал вокруг дома, очевидно, искал лучшую точку входа и, казалось, тщательно взвешивал варианты.

— Хотите, чтобы я открыл дверь, сэр?

— Нет, Джарвис. Позволь ему войти самому. — Тони практически чувствовал разочарование Джарвиса, но ему было все равно.

— Я мог бы запустить программу распознавания лиц и просмотреть базу данных, — предложил Джарвис, когда Солдат продолжил ходить вокруг вместо того, чтобы зайти.

Тони не отрицал, что его неоднократно соблазняла возможность просто проникнуть в каждую известную базу данных и выяснить, кем, черт возьми, был Солдат. Он задавался этим вопросом с тех пор, как впервые его встретил, но теперь, почти тридцать лет спустя, Солдат оставался для Тони всё такой же тайной.

Он был уверен, что это все тот же человек, хотя тот, кажется, ничуть не постарел. Это, мягко говоря, озадачивало, но тайна Солдата была частью вызываемых им острых ощущений. Кроме того, всякий раз, как он копал глубже, Солдат злился, а Тони правда хотел, чтобы он остался.

Он понятия не имел, на кого работал Солдат или что с ним случилось, и отчаянно хотел это узнать. Однако он действительно хотел услышать это от Солдата, и казалось маловероятным, что в ближайшее время это произойдет. Не тогда, когда Солдат был в смятении каждый раз, когда приходил к Тони.

Временами случались просветления, когда он, казалось, действительно узнавал Тони, но в основном выглядел сбитым с толку. И Тони был так же растерян, как и он, потому что серьёзно. Какого чёрта он встречал его снова и снова?

Тони считал, что первые несколько раз были совпадением, но встречи в парке, однозначно, не могли считаться таковым. Казалось, что Солдат активно искал его. Его появление у дома было просто ещё одним доказательством, потому что никто не смог бы по ошибке забрести сюда. 

В то время как Тони терялся в мыслях, Солдат, очевидно, нашел путь в дом, потому что когда Тони посмотрел на раскрытое Джарвисом новое окно, Солдат пересекал прихожую. 

Джарвис сразу же начал сканировать Солдата на предмет оружия и отчитался о грёбаном арсенале. Однако в основном это было из-за руки. Тони так и не смог хорошо её осмотреть, а последний раз был пару лет назад, так что, вероятно, в настоящий момент рука была обновлена. Но Тони не забыл, что вернуло его в компанию отца много лет назад, и всё ещё намеревался сделать Солдату новую руку.

Джарвис впервые получил возможность отсканировать руку, и Тони был рад подвернувшемуся шансу. Время от времени он пытался тайком её осмотреть, но Солдату, похоже, не очень нравилась рука, и он никогда не позволял Тони подойти к ней ближе, чем необходимо. Кроме случаев, когда её нужно было отремонтировать.

Это была первая представившаяся Тони хорошая возможность, и он не собирался её упускать.

Пока эти мысли всё ещё крутились в голове Тони, Солдат добрался до него. Казалось, он безо всяких проблем перемещался по дому, пусть ни разу тут и не был, и Тони мимолётно задался вопросом, были ли у тех, на кого он работал, чертежи здания. 

Их видели многие люди, потому что Тони засветил их на стадии разработки и сделал мысленную записку никогда не делать так снова. Если он когда-нибудь построит новый дом, то будет держать чертежи при себе, позволяя всего нескольким людям их увидеть. 

Пока Тони думал, Солдат добрался до него. Теперь он стоял прямо перед Тони, и хоть и не выглядел готовым к атаке, но всё ещё казался напряжённым. 

— Я знаю тебя, — было первым, что он сказал. Иногда он узнавал его, но никогда так быстро. — Почему я знаю тебя, но не свое имя? — спросил Солдат, и Тони нахмурился.

Солдат никогда говорил, если Тони не начинал первым, и Тони никогда не слышал, чтобы он называл своё имя. 

— Ты не знаешь своего имени? — переспросил Тони, потому что не мог в это поверить.

— Нет. Почему знаю твоё?

— Я не знаю. Мы встречались, — это был лучшим, что смог придумать Тони.

— Да, я знаю. Мы познакомились, когда тебе было два. 

Для Тони это было новостью. Первое воспоминание о Солдате — из того переулка, тогда, когда ему было семь. Конечно, рука ему снилась. Тони всегда верил, что из-за того, что он видел Солдата раньше, но не знал, что они действительно встречались.

— Что случилось? — с любопытством спросил Тони и присел на лестнице. Судя по ощущениям ноги вскоре перестанут его держать, и он больше никогда не коснётся дивана, так что лестница оставалась лучшим вариантом. Солдат посмотрел на диван, очевидно, заметил пятна крови, потому, не упомянув о нём, присел рядом с Тони.

— Ты заблудился и много плакал. Не хотел отпускать мою руку, — наконец сказал он, и Тони усмехнулся, потому что да, безусловно, он бы так и сделал. — Я закончил миссию и вернул тебя матери, — проговорил Солдат и уставился на свои руки.

Тони хотел спросить о миссии — о каждой миссии Солдата, но сдержался. Он пообещал себе, что никогда не станет спрашивать Солдата о его работе или его работодателях, если тот не хочет говорить. Похоже, момент сейчас был идеален, чтобы держать рот на замке. Он уважал личное пространство Солдата и не вмешивался. И пока Солдат не дал ему повода для недоверия.

— Я не помню, — пробормотал вместо вопросов Тони и посмотрел на солдата, который пожал плечами. 

— Я помню. Так почему я помню это, но не своё имя?

— Не знаю, — повторил Тони, а затем спросил. — Что еще ты помнишь?

Солдат смотрел на него несколько мгновений, прежде чем сказал: 

— Организация. Я — агент. Холод и боль. Я на миссии.

— Я — твоя миссия? — настороженно спросил Тони, потому что мог догадаться, что Солдат занимается, в основном, убийствами. Всё в нём практически кричало о скрытности. И от мысли, что может стать его целью, Тони даже позабыл решение не задавать вопросов. Тони бы не удивился, если после сегодняшней выходки на пресс-конференции его захотели бы убрать и он хотел быть готов.

— Нет. Ты — нет. Я пришёл один. — Солдат замолчал, но прежде, чем Тони успел что-то сказать, продолжил: — Ты ушёл, — произнёс он, и его голос прозвучал тише.

Джарвис не упомянул визит Солдата, пришедшийся на момент плена в Афганистане. Тони догадался, что Солдат, должно быть, видел новости. В пещере Тони думал о Солдате чаще, чем мог себе признаться. Конечно же он думал и о Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи, а также о том, какой бардак устроит, если умрёт, но именно Солдат занимал каждый миг его бодрствования.

Когда становилось тихо, и они с Йенсеном наконец-то ложились немного отдохнуть, Тони всегда возвращался мыслями к Солдату. Никто не мог связаться с ним, он мог узнать о случившемся только из новостей, и Тони задавался вопросом, сколько времени уйдёт на то, чтобы Солдат перестал приходить. Кажется, тот не осознавал своих действий до тех пор, пока не оказывался перед Тони. Возможно, понадобится несколько попыток перед тем, как он поймёт, что в этот раз Тони не вернётся. Эти мысли лишь заставляли ещё сильнее сожалеть обо всём, что оставил Тони. Каким неосторожным и легкомысленным он был. Просто ещё один камень в кучу. 

— Мои кураторы были очень этому рады, — продолжил Солдат, когда молчание слишком затянулось, а Тони нахмурился.

Странный способ обращаться к людям, на которых работаешь. Тони заволновался. То, что говорил Солдат сначала про себя, а после про своё начальство, а ещё вечно причиняющая ему боль рука… ничего хорошего тут не было. Особенно если его хотели убрать. 

Теперь Солдат смотрел на его грудь, вероятно, привлечённый исходящим от неё слабым светом, и Тони инстинктивно прикрыл дуговой реактор. Он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь испытывать комфорт, когда кто-то смотрит на него, не говоря уже о прикосновениях. 

— Они тебя изменили, — сказал Солдат, и Тони пожал плечами.

— Это спасло мне жизнь, — ответил он, не упомянув, что реактор также несколько раз чуть не убил его. И ещё он оттолкнул мысли о Йенсене. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — вспоминать человека, которого он не смог спасти.

Солдат выглядел так, будто хотел прикоснуться к нему — свет всё ещё сочился сквозь пальцы Тони. Рука Солдата дёрнулась, но он ничего не сделал. Однако и не отвернулся. 

— Хорошо. — единственное, что услышал Тони прежде, чем Солдат снова замолчал.

— Так ты здесь не из-за меня? Твои... кураторы тебя не посылали? — снова спросил Тони, отвлекаясь от ещё более тёмных мыслей. Ему нужно было убедиться, что сейчас его никто не убьёт.

— Я здесь ради тебя. Но они этого не знают.— Казалось, Солдат делал всё, чтобы встретиться с Тони. — И ты ранен, — обвиняющим тоном продолжил он.

Рука Тони инстинктивно коснулась синяка, который замаскировала косметикой Пеппер. Он улыбнулся Солдату. 

— Да. У меня позади несколько неприятных месяцев.

— Я вижу, — ответил Солдат и встал. — Мне нужно идти. Они что-то заподозрят.

Тони тоже встал, хотя ему не хватало грациозности Солдата. 

— Мне жаль, что я не знаю твоего имени, — пробормотал он, и Солдат пожал плечами.

— Не имеет значения. Это не важно. Ты вернулся, — и это прозвучало так, будто для Солдата не было ничего важнее. Тони ощутил ком в горле.

— Я вернулся, — согласился он, и Солдат кивнул, прежде чем снова исчез.

Тони пришлось снова сесть, потому что это, несомненно, был самый странный визит, который когда-либо с ним случался. Солдат никогда не казался столь сознательным — он всегда выглядел потерянным, будто не знал, где или почему находится, но сегодня он был другим, и Тони задавался вопросом, что на это повлияло. 

Это из-за беспокойства? Или потому что начальство Солдата (кураторы, как он сказал) что-то сделали?

Тони знал, что они обходятся с ним не слишком хорошо. Солдат казался достаточно здоровым, но у него безусловно были проблемы с памятью. И это настолько беспокоило Тони, что за последние десять (или около того) лет он несколько раз почти что отдал Джарвису приказ узнать всю возможную информацию о Солдате. Однако всегда сдерживался. 

И даже не из-за всех тех ужасов, что несомненно обнаружит Тони, а из-за самого Солдата. Было нечто волнительное в том, чтобы не знать ни его имени, ни на кого он работает, но всё ещё так сильно доверять. 

Потому что Тони действительно доверял Солдату, хоть тот и мог убить его одной только металлической рукой (и пару раз почти что сделал). И все же Тони доверял ему. Достаточно, чтобы отключить протокол защиты Джарвиса.

И хотя Тони ничего не мог сделать для Солдата, даже назвать его имя, он всегда возвращался. Что само по себе было чудом.

— Сэр, у меня есть полный анализ руки, — сказал Джарвис, вырвав Тони из потока мыслей.

— Хорошо. Запусти его, — сказал Тони, поднявшись и снова начав медленно спускаться в мастерскую.

— Сэр, думаю, вам действительно стоит отдохнуть. Это может подождать до завтра.

Вероятно, Джарвис, был прав, но Тони ни в коем случае не собирался спать, когда мог наконец разгадать тайну руки. Просто не мог. Он должен был знать, чтобы помочь Солдату. Должен был сделать для него хоть что-то.

Поэтому он не ответил Джарвису и вместо этого медленно пробрался в мастерскую, где его уже ждали несколько голограмм. Общие жизненные показатели Солдата и чертеж руки, а также манипулятивная голограмма.

Важнее всего было рассмотреть место соединения Солдата и его руки, и увиденное заставило желудок Тони сжаться. Тони понял, что заменить её будет не так уж и просто, потому что в тот раз, когда ему выдалась возможность рассмотреть руку, он не смог разглядеть стык, хотя бы снаружи. 

Он надеялся, что внешнюю обшивку легко будет снять, но по этим данным ситуация осложнялась. 

Как и думал Тони, крепления находились глубже, чем у любого обычного протеза, но это было ужасно. Создавшие его люди, очевидно, сплавили металл руки с костями Солдата. Он пронизывал его ключицу, всё, что осталось от плеча и даже первые четыре ребра.

Перевернув голограмму, Тони увидел, что металл был вплавлен и в позвонки, а некоторые провода шли в голову, вероятно, для контроля над рукой.

Рука также казалась намного тяжелее, чем он поначалу думал. Тони не был экспертом по человеческому телу (у него никогда не было причин изучать биологию), но даже он видел, что позвоночник слегка скошен влево, будто рука слишком тяжела для него. 

Тони обратил внимание на схему руки. Она была достаточно продвинутой, но даже на первый взгляд он смог найти семнадцать точек, которые мог бы улучшить.

Тот, кто сделал руку, явно нацелился на функциональность и не жалел человека, которому придется жить с ней. Потому что, хотя протез и был невероятно полезен, он, казалось, прежде всего должен был служить оружием, а не заменой руки.

Броня было очень тяжёлой, стыки внешних пластин казались почти непроницаемыми, но всё это достигалось ценой веса.

Тони перешел к внутренней части руки. Он увидел достаточно много датчиков, обеспечивающих мелкую моторику Солдата, однако никаких сенсоров тепла или текстуры, хотя встроить их было вполне реально. 

Надо всем доминировали датчики давления, и Тони был уверен, что их больше, чем необходимо человеку. Однако прежде, чем Тони сможет что-то с ними сделать, ему придётся прочесть кучу информации о нервах и протезировании. Это и правда было далеко от сферы его деятельности.

Сейчас он мог сказать, что сможет сделать руку легче. Единственное, что ему было нужно — способ избавиться от старой руки.

Тони провёл за вознёй со схемами остаток дня, и когда экран, наконец, начал расплываться перед глазами из-за недостатка сна, он был не особо счастлив.

Руку можно было снять, отсоединить по месту стыка, но это будет тяжело. Из-за того, как интегрирован в тело Солдата протез, потребуется операция. 

Неудивительно, что эта чёртова штука всегда причиняла Солдату боль, но, чтобы снять её, Тони, придется сделать ему ещё больнее. 

Он действительно надеялся, что получит шанс дать Солдату новую руку, но определённо не ждал этого момента с нетерпением.


End file.
